Beerus vs. Sans
Beerus vs. Sans.png|'GalacticAttorney' Sans vs Beerus.PNG|'GameboyAdv' SansyVSBeerus.png|'TrashtaChief2003' BVSGA.png|'5555thExplosionMage' b vs s tn.jpg|Shakaboy Loose but Very Powerful Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 B vs SA.jpg|Simbiothero Beerus vs. Sans is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Beerus from the Dragon Ball franchise and Sans from the game Undertale. Description Undertale vs. Dragon Ball! What happens when two apathetic and lazy characters that happen to be extraordinarily strong meet in battle? Let's find out, shall we? Intro Fearful music plays Sora: They are easily two of the most powerful and feared beings in their universes. They strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. They've even defeated the main protagonists several times. But like everyone else in fiction, they have a weakness. And that weakness is.... Yang Xiao Long: They are LAZY as hell! Record scratch Sora: That's right. Today we are putting two overpowered and lazy fighters against each other in a fight that will decide the fate of an entire world. Yang Xiao Long: Are we seriously doing this fight? I mean it should be PAINFULLY obvious who wins. Sora: Yeah it is but we still gotta. Yang Xiao Long: All right. Let's do this then. Sora: Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 of Dragon Ball. Yang Xiao Long: And Sans, the pun loving skeleton of Undertale. Sora: I'm Sora and this is Yang. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sans Sora: Undertale. The Indie game that tells the story of a human, who climbed up the top of a mountain, and entered a magicial world. Of Monsters. Yang Xiao Long: Here in Undertale, Frisk travels throughout the Underground in the hopes of finding their way back home. Sora: Along the way, Frisk is capable of befriending monsters. Like the kind gate keeper Toriel, the shy Alphy's, the skeleton Papyrus- Yang Xiao Long: YOU ROCK PAPYRUS!! Sora: But.... Frisk better be careful of what they do. For they are being watched..... A shadow figure moves in on Frisk ???: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around. And shake my hand. Frisk turns to the shadow figure, who extends his hand. Frisk grabs their hand.... And what follows is what sounds like a loud fart sound. Sans: heheh... the old whoopee cushin in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. Yang Xiao Long: Whoopee cushin in the hand? That's a twist from the old joy buzzer trick. Sora: Sans the Skeleton is the laid back brother of Papyrus. While his brother wants to capture humans, Sans is not all that interested in doing so. Yang Xiao Long: Despite having a job as gate keepers, or selling hot dogs, Sans prefers to take naps rather then work. He's said he takes a bunch jobs just so he can take breaks. Also something about Sans, which is something I really enjoy, is that he's a true lover of puns. Sans: i've gotten a '''ton' of work done today.a skele-ton.'' "Rimshot" Yang Xiao Long: Hahaha! You always gotta love a good pun. Sora: More like a bad pun.... Now focus we have work to do. Yang Xiao Long: That reminds me of another pun. Sans: wow. sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone. "Rinshot" Yang Xiao Long: Hahahahaha! I should do a comedy show with him! Sora: Can't wait to see how train wreck ends... Yang Xiao Long: Hey! Sora: Sans appears as a friend to Frisk. In fact, Sans made a promise to the gate keeper Toriel to protect Frisk, despite the fact that he hates making promises. Yang Xiao Long: I wonder what would have happened if Sans didn't make that promise? Sans: buddy... Sans looks away and then turns to Frisk with soul black eyes Sans: Y O U ' D B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D.... Yang Xiao Long:........ Huh. Good to know. Sora: Funny you should you mention keeping that promise Yang. Cause while Sans is your friend during the Pacifist run, you don't want to see him during the Genocide run. You see, at one point during the game, Sans judge's you based on your actions. He seems to be able to tell by how many monsters Frisk has killed, the amount of EXP, which stands for Execution Points, they have gathered. And if you kill enough then..... Scene shows Frisk and Sans in the judgement hall. Sans: heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try? Frisk takes a step forward Sans: heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. Frisk takes another step forward Sans: welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises. The Undertale fight screen opens up Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this, kids like you... Should be burning in hell. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah... You'd better get ready to die. A LOT. Sora: Sans serves as the official final boss for the Genocide Route. And he is considered to be the hardest boss to best in the game. Yang Xiao Long: I agree with that 100%. Despite the fact that he can be beaten in one hit, it takes like 30 tries before first time players get an idea how to beat him. Sora: As a monster, Sans uses magical base attacks. And like all monsters, the attacks they use attack the Soul. Yang Xiao Long: Sans has amazing speed, as he's able to dodge almost every single attack from Frisk/Chara, which is REALLY annoying! He also seems to have the power to teleport uses what he calls "Shortcuts". But no he's freaking teleporting. Sora: Like Papyrus, Sans uses bones as weapons and is able to change a human's soul to blue, which causes gravity to be super heavy. But Sans has much better control over it. He can control the direction in which the soul goes. Yang Xiao Long: He can send ya left or right or upward instead of just down. But one of Sans' most powerful weapons are the Gaster Blasters. Sora: The Gaster Blasters are weapons that are in the form of skull heads that fire laser beams. Yang Xiao Long: God I hate those things.... And isn't it because of these things that people think Sans as some connection to Gaster or whatever that old scientists name is? Sora: Part of the reason I think. At the start of combat, Sans seems to go straight to using his strongest attack, unlike most fights. He does make a good point. Why don't people just use their strongest attack at the start? Yang Xiao Long: If people just went to thier strongest attacks at the start then that would make the fight boing and it would end too quickly. Its like TeamFourStar Goku said. Goku: You're not suppose to start all out. You're suppose to start out small and then work up to it. Yang Xiao Long: And believe me when I say characters not using their strongest attacks at the start isn't JUST on anime. The same can be said for comic books to. Sora: Yeah I remember going over that in one of our previous fights. Anyway back to Sans. He does have one more trick up his sleeve. A power known as Karmic Retribution. KARMA coursing through your veins. Yang Xiao Long: This right here is a big reason why the boss fight is so damn hard. The attacks Sans uses aren't all that strong. But if he's fighting someone who's killed, then holy crap, its a nightmare. KR has the ablilty to remove invincibility frames, and can slowly deplete your health. Sora: The magic of KR is more effective when someone some has tons of EXP, which in Undertale stands for Execution Points. Meaning: The more you kill, the more KR hurts. Yang Xiao Long: So if you're a bad guy then watch out. Cause you're gonna die if he comes after you. But against good guys KR wouldn't be all that effective. Sora: Sans also seems to be aware of the fact that there are different timelines. And because of this it has lead to some misunderstandings regarding Sans. Yang Xiao Long: A lot of people assume that Sans has power over time, due the fact he's aware of other timelines. In fact, he even seems to be able to remember what Frisk did if they go back to their last save point. But that's not the case. Sora: Sans does not remember what happens if Frisk resets. Sans really reads the players expression and from reading the expression, he can make guesses regarding what happened. Sans: hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. well, give or take. there's nuance to this stuff. don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. count for me, ok? we'll start from 12. '' '''Yang Xiao Long: People also assume Sans can stop time due to his conversation with Frisk at Gilby's. But let me tell you right now that Sans CANNOT stop or control time! If he did, then he'd be IMPOSSIBLE to beat! He could just stop time during his fight and kill the player. It would be impossible to get pass them. ' Sora: As strong as Sans sounds, he does have his weaknesses like everyone in fiction. Yang Xiao Long: Main weakness being that Sans is lazy as hell! He is completely unmotivated to do anything. And by the time he does get motivated, its normally too late. Sora: And despite how well Sans fights, he does get tired in battle. Even going so far as to fall asleep in the middle of a fight. Yang Xiao Long: That's what lead to his down fall. Sora: But despite all this, Sans is still easily one of Undertales most dangerous monsters, and the hardest boss in the whole game. Yang Xiao Long: So watch yourself. Or you will-''' Sans: GEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON! Beerus '''Yang Xiao Long: The world of Dragon Ball! Easily one the best animes of all time! Sora: Though the entire Dragon Ball Meta Series, the main protagonist, Son Goku, has done battle with many dangerous, and unbelievable powerful foes. Yang Xiao Long: From battling the elite of his warrior race, the tyrant of the universe, the perfect being with the knowledge the universe's best fighters, and even a being that was once considered the very incarnation of destruction, Goku has more then earned his place as one of fictions best and strongest fighters. Sora: But despite Goku's many fights and victories, there is one that even he could not defeat. Dramatic music plays Sora: A being known though the entire universe, a god of unmatched power, even other gods fear this monster of unstoppable might. He is.... The God of Destruction.... Lord Beerus. Scene opens where someone taps a table. Scene changes to space where half a planet begins to glow. That half of the planet soon explodes. Whis: A bit harsh for food you called tasty. Wouldn't you say, my lord? Beerus: All that gress is unhealthy, makes you slugish all day. I've done this galaxy a favor. Yang Xiao Long: He's a cat. Sora: A cat who blew up half a planet by tapping it. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah... I noticed.... Sora: Beerus is one of the Gods of Destruction in Universe 7, which is but one of 12 Universes. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah 12 universes. And in one of those universes, Universe 6, Beerus has a brother named Champa. Sora: As a god of destruction, Beerus' job is to maintain the order of creation and destruction. Yang Xiao Long: So while the Kai's do their job and create, Beerus then arrives and destroys it. Sora: But Beerus' power is so great, that the Kai's, even the Surpreme Kai's greatly fear him. Yang Xiao Long: Not just the Kai's. But Frieza, King Cold, Vegeta, King Vegeta and even Shenron are scared of him. I mean we remember how powerful Frieza was in his Golden Form. We went over that before. But even in that form Frieza still looked ready to piss himself in terror when he saw Beerus on Earth during his fight with Goku. Sora: Beerus made his first appearence when he awoke from a 39 year or so nap. Yang Xiao Long: And that's just a cat nap to him. He needs like 60 years for it to count as a good night sleep. Sora: The reason Beerus chose to awake at that time, was cause it was told by his Oracle Fish that a rival, someone who could match Beerus' power, would finally reveal himself. Yang Xiao Long: And the rival that Beerus was looking for, was a being known as, the Super Saiyan God! Sora: So when Beerus awoke from his nap, he began searching, stopping by quite a few planets, looking for his rival. And eating the many different kinds of food the planets have. Yang Xiao Long: And then destroying them when he's done. Beerus and Whis are seen out in space watching as a planet explodes. Beerus: Others might see this explosion as something foul. But in my eyes, there is nothing more beautiful then a shattering planet. Yang Xiao Long: Wow. What a jerk. Sora: I'd be careful about saying that Yang. Beerus is known for a temper. Yang Xiao Long: Whatever... Anyway Beerus soon learned that Frieza, the Emperor of the Universe, and the one Beerus asked to destroy Planet Vegeta, was defeated. By a surviving Saiyan. ''' Sora: This Saiyan was none other then Goku. And learning that Goku defeat Frieza he traveled to meet the powerful warrior. '''Yang Xiao Long: And despite King Kai's warnings, our boy Goku just couldn't pass up a chance to fight him. Sora: But Beerus' power was far greater then Goku expected. Goku had to push himself to his strongest form. Super Saiyan 3. Goku: This is it, Beerus. This is SUPER SAIYAN 3!!!! Yang Xiao Long: Super Saiyan 3 is always gonna be my favorite transformation! Sora: However, even with Super Saiyan 3, and despite Beerus' claim that Goku was one of the best fighters he's seen, Goku wasn't a match the destroyer. Beerus: Well I guess that's all. Goku moves away from Beerus Beerus: And while this is a let down, you did give me an entertaining show. Beerus moves toward Goku. Beerus: So I'll thank you by showing you something to. A very small display... of a destroyers power. Beerus flicks Goku in the face sending him flying. Beerus appears behind him and shoves his hand on his shoulder, knocking Goku out of Super Saiyan 3 and down into King Kai's planet. Yang Xiao Long:...... He just beat Goku.... In Super Saiyan 3 form.... With 2 blows.... Sora: Yeah.... And those blows weren't even punches and kicks.... Yang Xiao Long: I noticed.... Anyway Beerus continued his search for the Super Saiyan God by traveling to Earth, where he took part in Bulma's birthday party. Sora: But after a little problem with Majin Buu and some cups of Pudding... Yang Xiao Long: Beerus got mad. Beerus: NOW I'M MAD!!!!! Sora: During his rampage, he easily defeat all of the Z-Fighters. Buu, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Android 18, Gotenks, even Vegeta, who after seeing Bulma get slapped by Beerus, got so pissed off that he became stronger then Goku, was no match for Beerus' godly power. Yang Xiao Long: But just when Beeurs was fully prepared to destroy Earth, in rides Goku, who offers Beerus a way to find the Super Saiyan God. Using the Dragon Ball to call Shenron, he showed the way to summon the Super Saiyan God using a ritual that requires five saiyans of pure heart to give their power to a 6th. Sora: And though that ritual Goku had gotten the Super Saiyan God form and did battle with the Destroyer. Yang Xiao Long: And both fighters was so damn powerful, that the universe itself shook from their fight. Sora: That is right Yang. As we talked about in one of other fights, during Goku's fight with Beerus, neither him nor Beerus were fighting at 100%, but when their fists connected, they sent shock waves thoughout the entire universe. The shockwaves even reached the Relam of the Kais. Yang Xiao Long: But even Goku's continued rising power and even absorbing the Super Saiyan God form, Goku still couldn't defeat Beerus. But lucky just before Beerus could destroy the Earth, he fell asleep. Sora: Or so everyone thought. After he left Beerus continues to allow the Earth to live. So long as they give him tasty food. Yang Xiao Long: All right all right, enough back story. Let's get to the good stuff. Let's talk about the crazy amount of power Beerus has and what some of his moves are. Sora: All right then. Like every fighter in Dragon Ball, Beerus super high levels of strength, speed, and durablity. He can fly and is able to use Ki blasts. Yang Xiao Long: But what makes Beerus different is that because he's a god, he can use god ki. And God ki so far has proven to be a completely different and stronger version of ki. Sora: With god ki, no mortals can find Beerus' energy and with it they are even immune to the effects of dark magic. Yang Xiao Long: Its not 100% sure if they are immune to ALL forms of magic but I think its a pretty safe bet they are. Sora: Beerus' speed is shown to be ridculously high, able to keep up with beings who can travel one end of the universe to the next in a matter of minutes. Yang Xiao Long: His power is also crazy high! Not even fighting at 100% and Beerus was capable of destroying the universe in 3 punches! In terms of power scaling he's gotta be at least past Universal. Sora: Beerus also has the power to clone himself, as he's created a bunch of copies of himself during his fight with Goku. Yang Xiao Long: Some of Beerus attacks are things like Headshot. Where Beerus literally flicks you away. He did this with Goku when he was Super Saiyan 3. He also uses a move called Beerus' Counterattack. Where Beerus dodges his enemy's attack then chops them from behind. Sora: Beerus is also able to attack pressure points. He's done this on Goku, Piccolo while using Chopsticks and Vegeta. Yang Xiao Long: You know you're a badass if your kicking ass with Chopsticks. Sora: Another of Beerus' God of Destruction's Wrath, where he fires multiple ki blasts at once in several directions. One of his most powerful moves is called Sphere of Destruction. An attack that looks like a yellow sun. Yang Xiao Long: You think Superman can get powered up from that? Sora: Its not made of Solar Energy so no. Yang Xiao Long: Okay. He also uses a move called Wrath of the God of Destruction. He fires a powerful beam out of his finger. He can also use to increase the power of his Sphere. Beerus: Give up, and accept your planet's fate! Beerus fires his beam at his sphere while Goku tries to push the sphere back Sora: Beerus also can do something called "Attack Altercation and Redirection", Yang Xiao Long: Huh??? Sora: I think it means he can stop an attack and use it as his own. Yang Xiao Long: Like he did with the giant fire breathing Caveman? Sora: Yeah like that. Beerus: I believe this is yours. Yang Xiao Long: Well that would cause problems. Beerus is damn powerful can even create energy blasts by sneezing. He destroyed two suns with that. That's some Pre-Crisis Superman level shit! Sora: But that doesn't come close to Beerus' deadliest attack. An attack that can kill Gods and ghosts. Yang Xiao Long: You don't mean....? Sora: Yes. By simply holding up his hand in front of his target, Beerus can, with little effort complete destroy who he uses it on. And he uses it by saying.... Beerus: Hakai. Sora: This move is known as Destruction. Where Beerus complete destroys his target to nothing. It doesn't matter who it is. Be it god of even a ghost. Yang Xiao Long: He's killing ghosts! Ghosts are already dead and yet he can kill them! Sora: Beerus has shown to battle many powerful foes. Easily beating the Z-Fighters in combat, and defeating Super Saiyan God Goku. Yang Xiao Long: Beerus was also pretty evenly match with his twin brother Champa, which, according to Whis, a fight between them would destroy universe 6 and 7. He even defeat Arale, who is a gag character. Sora: But despite his crazy amont of power, Beerus is not completely unstoppable. He lacks self control and will sometimes go on a rampage for little things. Like not having a pudding cup. He's also very cocky and arrogant. Yang Xiao Long: But hey if I was as powerful as him I'd be cocky to. Another weakness for Beerus is he has a life link with the Surpreme Kai. Meaning: If one dies then the other dies to. So a good chance to take out Beerus is to kill the Kai. Sora: He's also easily defeated by his teacher and servant Whis, who once knocked him out with a single chop. Yang Xiao Long: Those angels are some tough bastards! Sora: Still. Despite Beerus' short temper and his desire to nap for years on end, Beerus is still one of the most powerful character in the entire Dragon Ball series Yang Xiao Long: Beerus isn't the God of Destruction for nothing. Beerus: Before any creation must come destruction. Intermission Sora: All right. This is it. With all the info set up, we can now begin the fight. Yang Xiao Long: But let's be real with ourselves: The victor should be PAINFULLY obvious! I mean you'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid to think otherwise! Sora: You know there are gonna be people who think otherwise Yang. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah I know.... But anyway. Its time. FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!! Who wins this matchup of lazy proportions? Beerus Sans DEATH BATTLE! Scene opens up in the Underground. It goes over to the castle, where Asgore stays. Inside the grand hall, Beerus and Whis are walking though the hall. Beerus is eating a spider donut. Beerus: Whis, what was this called again? I believe I've seen it on Earth. Whis: Its called a donut Lord Beerus. Its a form of pastry I believe. Beerus: Well it is quite tasty. Though so far the best food I've tasted is that pie made by that goat lady. Toriel right? Whis: That is correct sir. And I agree with you. Butterscotch Cinnamon pie! Its simply devine! Beerus: I'm so glad we found this little planet! There are so many new forms of food to try! You did remember to get samples of it for the road yes? Whis: I feel insulted that you felt the need to ask. Whis summons a couple of boxes, each containing food they had gathered from they're time here. Beerus: Excellent! Now we just need to this "King Asgore" and we can be on our way. Beerus and Whis continue though the hall when suddenly, they notice someone. Someone standing in their path. A small skeleton with a big grin. Sans: heya. Beerus and Whis look at each other then back at Sans. Whis: Um... Greetings. Sans: you two look like you're enjoying yourselves. Beerus: Oh yes. You're world has been quite a treat. Whis: You also have some wonderful people here. Sans: glad you mentioned them. they all seem really happy to welcome you. My bro, Papyrus has been going nuts over you two. Beerus: Ah yes I seem to recall a Papyrus. His cooking needed ton of work. But he was entertaining. Sans: well. nobody's perfect. There is silence between the 3. Sans: so. i got a question for you. Beerus: Yes? Sans: you really think no one would notice? Beerus: Notice... what? Sans: you may have everyone fooled. but not me. you.... you have killed. and you've killed a lot. Beerus: What's your point? Sans: no one should kill the amount you have and get away with it. so now, in this judgement hall, you're about to be judged for your sins. Whis: Oh dear... Beerus: You think you have the right to judge a god? I think someone needs to learn their place. Beerus hands his food over to Whis. He takes a few steps foward toward Sans and the two stare each other down. Beerus: So. We doing this? Sans eyes become black and soulless. Sans: i hope you're ready for a bad time pussy cat. A purrfectly bad time.jpg|'MastaChief2003' FIGHT! Sans' left eye flashes blue and yellow. He lifts his right arm up and then thrusts it down. Beerus continues to stand there. Sans eyes turns back to normal as he has a surprised look on his face. He lifts his arm up again and thrusts it down again. Beerus continues standing there, starting to become confused. Sans then starts thrusts his arm all over the place but nothing happens. Sans: huh. this normally works. Beerus: Oh? Was that flailing around you trying to do an attack? Sans: well that may not work, but I know this will. Suddenly Beerus feels something coming from under his feet. He casually back flips as a bunch of bones shoot out of the ground. Then two Gaster Blasters appear in front of Beerus when he lands. The blasters fire, but Beerus just steps out the way still looking very casual. Suddenly several bones are launched at Beerus. Beerus stands in one spot and dodges. As Beerus continues to dodge each bone scene goes into slow motion as Beerus bends backwards as bones fly past him. Scene returns to normal as Beerus suddenly grabs one of the bones. Four more Gaster Blasters appear and fire but Beerus back flips again, not looking like he put the slightest bit of effort in it. He does another as four more Gaster Blasters appear, fire, and miss. Beerus looks at Sans who's very surprised. He then holds up the bone he took and starts using it like a tooth pick. Sans: wow.... you dodge my strongest attack. Beerus: I do hope you were joking there. Cause if that was your "Strongest Attack" then this is gonna be VERY boring. Sans is silent by what he just said. He then starts launching a barriage of bones at him. Beerus, using the bone he stole, starts using it to deflect all the bones sent at him away. After the bones stop, four more Gaster Blasters appear. Beerus throws the bone in his hand and in a boomerage like fashion. it destroys the four blasters in front of him before they could fire. Sans starts sweating. He summons two more Gaster Blasters. Theses are a lot bigger then the last few. The two open fire at Beerus who just stands there. Beerus then holds up a finger and stops both lasers in their track. Sans' eye open wide and his smile becomes a frown. Beerus: I believe these are yours. Beerus moves his finger up and sends the lasers back at Sans. But Sans uses his speed and dodges the attacks. Sans' eye starts flash blue and yellow again as he starts to get angry. He brings up bones surrounding Beerus on all four sides. Followed by several Gaster Blasters above him. The blasters open fire at Beerus who just stands there. The blasters hit causing a big explosion that covers the area. The smoke clears. Beerus is gone. Not a sign of him is seen. Sans stands there paint and sweating. He sighs with relief. Sans: all the pain you caused.... you now felt. and now you payed the price. Beerus: Have I now? Sans turns around in shock. Beerus is seen behind him. Complete unharmed. Beerus: Did you think I would just stand there and take it? Beerus starts slowly floating toward Sans. Beerus: You know.... I really liked your planet. Sans is backing away as Beerus nears him. He launches a bone which Beerus knocks away. Beerus: These monsters we're an interesting sort. A gaster blaster appears behind Beerus. Beerus shoots a ki blast behind him and destroys it. Beerus: And you have some of the best food I had in a long time. Beerus stands before Sans who had stopped backing away. Beerus: But you.... You ruined all of it.... If this world creates beings who think they have the right to judge gods.... Then they must be punished. Beerus holds up a hand right in Sans' face. Beerus: And now... I will end your life. It shall be as if you never existed to begin with. And right after I'm done with you, this whole planet will suffer the same fate. And you have no one to blame.... but yourself. Sans continues to stare and shakes in pure fear, knowing that he is right. He shouldn't have tried to fight Beerus. He couldn't win no matter what. But. Sans thinks of something that cause him to smile. He decides to do the one thing he loves more then anything Sans: heh..... boy.... talk about a.... "bone" chilling end! Sans begins to laugh. Beerus is not ammused. Beerus: Hakai. Beerus uses his move Destruction. It hits Sans who slowly begins to vanish. But Sans continues to laugh at the pun, despite being destroyed. When Sans vanishes, all is silent. Whis comes up to Beerus. Whis: Well. He was certainly an interesting one. Beerus:.... Whis: Shall we go see Asgore now? Beerus: No. We're leaving. And this planet will soon be gone. Whis: Oh must we do this? I really like this planet. And I know you do to. Beerus: I meant what I said Whis. A planet that creates beings that consinders themselves able to judge gods must be punished. Whis: (Sighs) Very well. Its a good thing I made sure to get the recipe for Toriel's pie before we left. Beerus and Whis soon fly away. They are later seen above Moutn Ebott. Whis: It really is a shame. This was such a fun planet to be on. Beerus creates a ball of ki. Beerus: Indeed it was. Beerus drops the ball of ki that slowly goes toward the planet. Beerus: Indeed it was.... Beerus and Whis fly away. The ball of ki sinks into the ground. Soon the entire planet explodes. Beerus and Whis are seen watching the explosion. K.O.!!! Scene shows Beerus and Whis out in space watching the planet explode. Results Yang Xiao Long: Wow. Talk about a way to go out. At least Sans died giving a good pun. Sora: Its really sad though. He also died knowing that its his fault his world is destroy. Yang Xiao Long: Oh... Yeah... Do we really have to explain why he lost though? I mean its so obvious. Sora: This is our job Yang. Yang Xiao Long: All right.... Beerus vs Sans..... What did Sans have over Beerus? Beerus: Honestly? Nothing. Beerus is stronger, he's faster, he has more experiance, given he's been around for millions if not billions of years, he was trained by Whis, who's likely been around even longer then Beerus, and he's got more to use then Sans. Yang Xiao Long: Sans' speed is at best Speed of Sound. But Beerus is able to keep up with guys who can travel to one end of the universe to the next. And that's just with travel speed. His combat speed is stupidly higher then that. Sora: Sans' attack power is also super weak. If we go by Game Stats its even weaker then the Monster Kid. And Beerus has the power to destroy the universe, even when using less then 100% of his power. Yang Xiao Long: Let's not forget durablity. If we go still go by Game States, then Sans can be killed in one hit. Sora: Where as Beerus can take hits from powerful beings like Goku, and not seem all that effected. Yang Xiao Long: Sans doesn't have any real combat training. At least not on the level of Beerus'. Sora: Now Sans does have his power of Karmic Retribution, which is the reason why Sans is such a strong enemy. But that alone isn't gonna give him the victory. Yang Xiao Long: That is a great attack to use against evil guys. But Beerus isn't really "Evil". He does what he does because its his job as a God of Destruction. But even if that's not enough there are still two other factors. Sora: Assuming KR could effect Beerus, Sans still has to hit Beerus. And given Beerus' speed that's not likely to happen. And its not like Beerus is just gonna stand there and take it. Yang Xiao Long: There's also his God Ki. Now its not 100% if Beerus is immune to ALL forms of magic or just dark magic, but if Beerus is immune to magic then KR won't work because it is a magic based attack. But in the event Beerus isn't immune to all forms of magic, it will really wouldn't matter as again, Sans wouldn't be able to hit Beerus. Sora: In the end, Sans may have killed Chara a lot, but he has nothing that can beat Beerus. Yang Xiao Long: It looks Beerus destroys the world of Undertale. Sora: The winner is Beerus Next time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017